wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creekdew
Description Appearance For his fur color, and such,Creekkit has fur that is gray-blue it is bright, but somewhat dark in some areas. Hs fur it short, but somewhat shaggy and messy. It has some twigs and leaves in it from rolling around, but a little bit of work could make it smooth and clean, his fur doesn't have mats in it, but it might be coming fairly close to that. Most of the time, his fur is blow-back from the fact that he loves to run and feel the wind in his fur, and does so often. He likes to leave camp, but has to sneak when he does so, so he is often couched down, getting dirt and dust in his fur on his underbelly. It is missing some patchs from his brief fight with Talonfang, the day after he was born. But it covers the rest of his body. Stray hairs cover his fur from the fact he never grooms himself, fallen hairs alos get tangled in his fur, and hairs on him also tangle together. One would think he lives alone from the way his fur looks, but he doens't. His fur has no patches or stripes, but is a plain, yet handsome, coat. His eyes are ice blue, looking like his grand-uncles. He has neon-pink ears, and a gray nose. His build is different from many cat's build. He has skinny, but good for climbing, front legs. His back legs bigger and stronger, and good for running. He is very slender, and is smaller then avrage. The runt of his litter. Since he is so small, he isn't very strong, but for his size he is very strong. His tail is long and pointy, taking up almost half of his body. His ears are percked, and his head medim size. He has a short, but not too short snout. His nose is on the tip of his snout, he is slightly funny-looking. His build is like his Father Runningstrike's build. He loves to run, and his small and slender size help him catch the wind well, but he can't cover much ground when he runs since he is so small, so his running often turns to leaping. He can go into small places easily. His claws are short, and are not often sharp, as he doesn't sharpen them much. For his age, his claws are small and weak. But he has claws that will work for fighting, and maybe even for climdbing trees. He has tried to climb trees before, ut his claws haven't gone well into the bark of the tree, making it hard for him to climb. Since he is young, his fights have only been play-fights where his claws aren't out, so he will be taking chances when he tries to fight. His nose works well for smelling, but is smaller then avrage, making his sense of smell not very good. HIs ears are better, big for his head, making him look silly but allowing him to to here prey. His eyes are pretty much not to small, or too big, but the size one would think they would be. So his eye-sight isn't anything too great, but it works well, and he can see things like prey. Personality Fearful, maybe. But that doesn't stop him, he is no coward. He might not be the bravest cat in the world, as he doesn't always want to face his fears. He won't do things he doesn't want to, if it scared him, but he always wants to prove himself, but knows his limits all too well, making him scared to do some things. But he isn't scared of everything he might not be the cat who will climb into the hole, but he will climb the hightest tree without any doubt. Unlike his Father, he isn't smug. He doubts himself, but tries to hide it, under a cool and chill lair of no feelings. But he really is a deep-thinker with a heart of gold, and fears for everyone, not just himself. And he is cunning! Clever and sneaky, and sly. He plots in his head to keep his mind at work, he never plans to use his plans, but he could! Thoese plans of his our well-thought-out, and long-thought-out. He isn't good for running into a fight like his Father, but like his uncle, he could plot his way out of sticky events without work. A lot of times, we will bring up somehting random, that makes no sense, and is a easy-seen fail, but when questioned about it, he builds the rest in his hea,d making his story something that could eaisly have happened, and is a good choice to get away from things, and is good for him. He is smart, his plotting isn't the only thing he is clever about, he can solve anything, but not always. Even if he has the answer, he go's 'in to deep' getting something easy all wrong. But stuff that is hard...when he solves he won't say, with fear to have gotten the answer wrong. Making his siblings one step ahead, even if they weren't smart. But they are, which makes it harder for him. Maybe even smarter then him, and they seem smarter. Which makes him his sibling's stuped brother, even though he is smart, and might even be smarter then most warriors. Without respect for the rules, he gets into trouble. He left camp at a young age, long before being an apprentice, and he wasn't with an older cat. But he won't break rules to break them, he needs to be dared, or to have a good reason. His siblings dared him to leave camp that first time, he wouldn't have done it otherwise. If someone comes up with an unfair rules, he will break it. He has his own rules, his own law, that no one else has to know or to like, it is his, and only his. he can see things quite clearly. He likes the truth, but will lie if it will get him out of trouble. He is swaggy. Skills The fact he doesn't respect the rules could be viewed as a skill, he also has frank bluntness to his words. He has the best memeory in the Clan. Life Kithood & Adolescence As he kit, he was born into RockClan, the kits of Stoatscar and Runningstrike,. When he was a few moments old only, he pulled his eyes open, when he was a day old, the battle came, he was proud of his Father for not killing Talonfang, even though Talonfang tried to kill him. He saw Talonfang die, but it didn't scare him, but made him sad, even if he was too young too understand. At around a week old, he left camp for the first time, after being dared to by his siblings. When he left camp for the second time, along with Darkkit and Runningstrike, Creekkit got into a fight with Darkkit. The next day, Sharpkit Meadowkit Blazekit and Darkkit became apprentices. Creekkit was able to catch his first peice of prey in camp, when another cat told him he had to be the age to catch prey to come to a Clan meeting. He is not an apprentice yet. Warriorhood He is not a warrior yet. Pedigree Mother: Stoatscar- Living Father: Runningstrike- Living Sister(s): Pumpkinkit-Living Brother(s): Oilkit - Living Grandmother: Bluepuddle - Deceased, verified unknown member Whispheart-Deceased, verified unknown member Grandfather: Duskwing- Deceased, verified StarClan member Falconcry-Living Aunt(s): Waterdrop - Decaesed, verified StarClan member Dazzlekit-Decaesed verified StarClan member Uncle(s): Dewbramble- Living Stormriver-Living Cousin(s): Dazzlekit (2)-Living Scorchkit-Living Relationship Family Runningstrike and Stoatscar He loves his parents, he gets annoyed that Stoatscar doesn't want him to leave camp, and doesn't think it's true that she ran into trees. He doesn't want to be protected. He likes how his father will let him leave camp, but sometimes think he ignores him a lot. But despite that, he would do anything anything for them. Since he loves them deeply. Oilkit and Pumpkinkit He loves his siblings, and like to play with them. But he doesn't like it when they dare him, even when it is something he wants to do. He thinks they are great, but he wants them to be nicer to him. Even though there playing, they dare him too much. But he loves to play with them, and they like to play with him. Love Interests How old do you think is? As of now, he no love intrests. He is a kit, not that old yet. But I do have an idea, for a love instest for him. But I don't know. It will not be for a while. Friends Darkkit The twi have more of a "Frenamyship" then a friendship, the two left camo together, (Along with Runningstrike) Along the way, Darkkit had a tick, and Creekkit told her to see Dewbramble, the two fought about it, and after a while, she snapped at him. He was mad and was a bit mean to her, she called him a "Feisty wrench" and he called her a "Mis-made slug" and she called him a "Feisty wrench" over and over. But the two stopped fighting quickly. SInce the moon was red, showing the fight didn't have any spite to it. But was more for fun. Enemies None Notable None